callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Landing (campaign)
At the start of the mission, the player is treading through a swamp, in order to out-flank most of the Japanese defense. They come across a downed F4U Corsair, which a group of Marines examine and try to pull the dead pilot out. However, the plane is wired with booby traps and explodes, signaling a Japanese ambush consisting of well camoflauged Banzai Chargers. If they gets too close, the player might need to fend off some banzai chargers. After dispersing yet more enemies, the player is out of the swamp and is faced with trenches and turrets. After clearing these out, there is yet another machine gun nest. A Marine with a M2 Flamethrower runs up and goes prone behind an earth mound, but the player need not follow him. When he gets up, he is shot and the player is told to retrieve the flamethrower. He then proceeds to burn the turret. The group of Marines then moves down a road, and is faced with a large Japanese stronghold. The player is then told to pick up an M1 Garand with an attached grenade launcher. After clearing out the building, the player proceeds to help out some tanks that are trying to enter an enemy airfield. After covering the tanks, he must clear out the main building and nearby trenches. Once he kills the soldiers manning anti-aircraft guns, a whole load of enemy reinforcements arrive. As soon as a tank threatens them, the player is told to man an AA gun, and destroy the tank. When it is destroyed, the mission ends. Gameplay Tips *It is usually inadvisable to rely entirely on the flamethrower. It will overheat and cannot be used at long range situations, but as this might be your first experience with a flamethrower, you might just want to. However, be aware of the many rifles around you, especially if you are playing on a higher difficulty. *The flamethrower will overheat, use it sparingly. *When using the M1 Garand w/grenade launcher, go back to the truck to pick up more rifle grenades. *The Tanks can run you over if you walk in front of them. *On Veteran, when shooting the tanks right at the end of the level (the Japanese counter-attack), use the bazooka which you used to destroy the last set of tanks, because it is much easier than using the Triple 25. You will stand less chance of dying if you stand back a bit and get the tank in sight by aiming. Keep going back to the crate where you found the bazooka to get more ammo. Trivia * When the Marine with the flamethrower is behind the mound, go close to him (remember to go prone!) and watch his head, it moves around in a weird way. Also, when he is shot by the MG, he falls to the ground in a strange fashion. * There is an achievement that can be unlocked if you complete a level using only the M2 Flamethrower, but explosives and knives are allowed. By all means use this level to do this, just use the knife and explosives until you get the flamethrower, and when you are told to use rifle grenades, you can, as they are explosives. *The Marine with the flamethrower should have lost a couple gallons of fuel in the gas tank for the Flamethrower when shot, but didn't because you need to grab it for the mission. *This level is available as a demo on the Xbox 360. * In reality, flamethrowers don't explode when shot. This was a misconception started by Hollywood in the movie Saving Private Ryan. The worst thing that can happen when the tank is shot is when the tank ruptures, the force of the liquid exiting the tank will blow you forward and just knock you down. * There is a trench under the destroyed bomber with grenades if you need any. Also when you get to the Bazooka, turn around and there should be a tunnel with another Bazooka in it along with some SMG's and rifles. * In the Wii version, there is a loading point between the first bunker that you incinerate with the Flamethrower and the outdoors area when you see another bomber get shot down. At the beginning when marines are checking out a crashed plane,none of the soilders move even when the soilder says"shit!grenade!" Sometimes there is a soilder called Seargent Pepper.It is a reference to the beatles song Sgt pepper Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels